


Can't Catch A Break

by LightsOut



Series: Spideypool Week [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Holidays, M/M, SpideyPoolWeek, Spideypool - Freeform, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter just wanted a break and Wade would like to spend some time with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Catch A Break

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [LightsOut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut) in the [SpideyPoolWeek](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SpideyPoolWeek) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Day 2 – Our boys take a little break from their hero work (Day off/Vacation)

“When I said that I wanted a day off… this isn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

Wade stretched his legs and grinned, “What’s wrong? We have beer, sunshine and chimichangas. What more do you need?”

Peter gestured to the ropes he was currently tied up with, “You didn’t have to literally kidnap me Wade.”

Wade pulled a face, “You’re so boring Pete. This is exciting. I could take you anywhere. Let’s go to Vegas!”

“One day Wade. I promised that I would take one day off.”

“Fine. I guess that this will have to do.”

Wade stretched and settled back on the beach towel. Despite Peter’s protests, he did think that Wade’s enthusiasm for spending a day together without superhero duties was rather sweet. The merc with a mouth had put in a lot of effort and the roof of Peter’s apartment block had enough sand to be buried in, along with sun loungers, a barbeque and a picture of the ocean large enough to block out the Manhattan skyline. Peter had never had such an attentive boyfriend before.

He flopped onto his side so that he was facing Wade, “Hey. Untie me? I promise not to swing anywhere without you.”

Wade cracked open one eyelid, “Standard kidnapping rules apply?”

“What’re those?”

“Finders keepers, loser’s weepers.”

Peter laughed, “Yeah, sure.”

Once Peter’s limbs were unrestrained once more he stretched out on his own beach towel (with Deadpool’s logo on it. Peter had no idea where Wade got so much merchandise from) and sighed happily. After asking for a favour from Daredevil Peter felt calm in knowing that his usual haunts would be looked out for while he relaxed. After a mini alien invasion that had taken all of the Avengers plus Spiderman and several others to stop it, a fight with Black Cat that had left him bruised and Wade’s trip to Romania that he wouldn’t talk about… they needed a break.

Even with the sounds of New York underneath Wade’s tape of whale song Peter was happy to sunbathe and listen to Wade ramble about parallel universes. They were having a peaceful day until someone literally crashed onto their roof. Peter jumped to his feet, prepared to defend himself, and frowned when he realised that it was Hawkeye.

Hawkeye dusted off his sand covered hands, “Huh… this is different.”

Wade grabbed a beer from the cooler, “Care for a drink?”

“No. No, I’m good. Hey, if you see a man who can walk through walls can you give me a call?”

“Sure.”

Hawkeye saluted them before he ran and jumped across to the next building. Peter settled back against the towel, “Should we help?”

Wade passed him the beer, “Nope. You promised that you would give me one day.”

Peter kissed him, “Thanks.”

A few hours later, Wade was making margaritas when they heard screaming. Peter jumped up from where he was lying and Wade’s face fell. Peter cursed silently as his instincts warred with his desire to keep his promise to his boyfriend. Wade smiled half-heartedly, “Sounds like someone needs help.”

Peter grabbed his phone, “Just give me a minute.” Peter dialled, “Hey, did you… uh huh… are you sure? Okay. Thanks.” He hung up the phone and picked up a margarita, “Problem solved. Johnny’s got it.”

Wade snorted, “We’re trusting hot head?”

“Come on Wade. It’s our day off.” Peter wrapped his free arm around Wade’s shoulder and hummed, “We still have hours together and we should definitely make the best of them.”

Wade relaxed slowly and slid his hands down to Peter’s ass, “What do you suggest?”

Peter grinned, “We could…”

They were interrupted when Loki materialised five feet away. Wade pulled out a knife from his swim shorts (Peter would’ve complained but weapons in strange places had somehow become a normal part of his life). Wade swore, “No. No. I wanted one fucking day with my boyfriend and all of you can fuck off.”

Loki looked slightly alarmed to be yelled at by a scarred, muscled man in tight Spiderman shorts. Peter merely shrugged, “He has a good point.”

Loki rolled his eyes, “I don’t have time for this.”

Thankfully Loki disappeared rather than attacking them and Peter blinked in surprise, “He just left?”

Wade grinned, “Of course, you’re very intimidating babe.”

Peter laughed because he was wearing orange Hawaiian board shorts and he didn’t feel very intimidating. Wade put his knife down next to the beer cooler and picked Peter up in his arms, “We should go inside so that we’re not interrupted anymore.”

Peter kissed him, “Good idea.”

They had two uninterrupted hours before Falcon was thrown through their window and he landed with enough force to break their coffee table.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr here [ writinginmythaul ](http://writinginmythaul.tumblr.com/)


End file.
